I Guess You're More Than That
by Rinoa's Squall
Summary: It's really hard when you love your best friend and he likes someone else, isn't it?


I Guess You're More Than That.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, period. Not even the beginning of my story's plot! *gasp* This is based on a Korean sitcom non-stop but I will add a few twists to make it a bit more 'interesting' and I decide on who goes with who! Haha!!! And don't get me wrong I'm a big time Han-sun/Jung- hwa fan as well as I am Jine/Tae-wu, but I just wanted to see what would've happened  
  
P.S. Googoo I'm no Korean! ;p  
  
A/N: AU oh and here's a short introduction:  
  
Squall - main character, 18 Rinoa - Squall's best friend, 18 Quistis - the girl Squall likes, 19 Seifer - the miser and Rinoa's rival, 19 Zell - the pushed around guy, 18 Irvine - hardheaded tutee, 17 Selphie - the babyish tutor, 17  
  
Chapter One: Welcome the Dormitory Gang  
  
"Rinoa, I've decided to write Quistis a letter"  
  
"What?! Squall, you can't be serious!"  
  
"I am"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I already sent the letter."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Yep, I did it"  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"Yes" he stated simply  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
"RINOA PULEEEEZ!!!"  
  
"No Squall, you said you were sure about it so I'm not holding you back." Rinoa stated firmly crossing her arms  
  
"Rinoa please! It'd ruin my life!" Squall pleaded  
  
"Squall, look, if you're never gonna tell Quistis how you feel about her you're gonna go mad."  
  
"Fine, I'll go burn it myself" he pouted while narrowing his eyes  
  
Rinoa saw Squall going to the mail pockets of the dormitory and got something which seemed like a piece of paper, he went near the fire place and threw it there. Squall squat down in front of the fireplace, sighed then looked at it with sad eyes.  
  
'Squall, you don't have to hurt yourself this way' Rinoa thought shaking her head in disapproval of Squalls devotion for loving Quistis.  
  
At first she thought they'd make a great couple but as she's observed the way Quistis acts around Squall she seen that Quistis only sees him as a friend and nothing more. She looked at her depressed best friend one more time and walked away only to be greeted by Selphie and Quistis.  
  
"Hey Rin!" both greeted her happily  
  
But before Rinoa greeted them back she looked at the fireplace to see if Squall was still there and fortunately, he wasn't. She turned again and greeted both of her friends.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing much, just a bit of shopping and that for me" Quistis smiled "Ugh, don't even remind me! That hardheaded kid Irvine never seems to listen!"  
  
"He's the same age as you remember Selphie?" Rinoa teased the younger girl while she batted her eyelashes, clasped her hands together and raised her left foot backward, which made her seem like one of those things on the fountains, which only made Quistis laugh.  
  
"Why I oughtta!" Selphie rolled her sleeves up to her shoulder and started to chase Rinoa around the dormitory's living room. Rinoa had her mischievous grin on and Selphie had a very angry face, and if looks could kill, everyone who was in the living room would be die together with Rinoa.  
  
"Hey Selphie cut it out" Quistis scolded in between her fit of giggles  
  
"Grrrr, I'll get you for this someday Caraway!" Selphie threatened playfully  
  
"Yeah, if you can Tilmit!" Rinoa placed her hands on her hips and bent forward a bit then stuck her tongue out. The people who were there with them didn't seem surprised at all instead, they were laughing and they've thought of it as 'live entertainment' for the past few months.  
  
They saw Seifer passing by eating a bunch of buns.  
  
"Oy Seifer! Give me some of those buns!" Rinoa called out  
  
"No way! I spent 6 bucks for it! Go get your own buns, rich girl."  
  
"Sheesh, you really have to loosen up a bit you miser" she narrowed her eyes  
  
"Never! You know I never came from a family like you have, princess" he said looking playfully mad  
  
"Whatever" she smiled  
  
"Now you're starting to sound like your best friend, I think you hang around him too much" he grinned while munching another bun and the statement made Selphie nod like a good little girl.  
  
"Cut it out guys, we shouldn't say things like that." Quistis said sternly  
  
"Aww, so Quisty-wisty is having a thing for puberty boy huh?" Seifer laughed at his own comment  
  
"Seifer" Quistis voice threatened with venom  
  
"Seifer you better watch that tongue of yours especially when you're talking about my best friend" Rinoa raised her index finger at Seifer  
  
"Yeah sure princess, whatever"  
  
"And you tell me I hang around Squall too much" she smirked  
  
"Hey guys it's almost time for dinner, wanna come with me? My treat" Selphie stated. Seifer without warning shot his arm up first since he couldn't speak because his mouth was stuffed with a bun. All of them just sweat dropped and tried to sneak away from Seifer but he saw them and chased them to the restaurant.  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
Seifer ate his umpth round of Chinese food, which only made the girls sweat drop.  
  
"Seifer, are you a pig?" Rinoa questioned the older boy *cough* man  
  
"Nope, just a growing boy" he grinned cheekily  
  
"Seifer, you know that I'm the one paying for this do you? So why are you eating so much?!" Selphie whispered to him heatedly  
  
"I know, that's why I'm eating a LOT 'coz I'm not paying for anything" he replied calmly  
  
"What?! Seifer you WILL pay for this someday!" Selphie scared Seifer  
  
"Hey don't look at me like that! It creeps me out! OKAY! I'll stop eating! Just stop it!"  
  
"Waiter the bill please" Selphie politely asked. When Selphie got the bill her eyes seemed like they were gonna fall out from her face.  
  
"What's wrong Selphie?" Quistis questioned. Selphie just showed them the bill and explained that her dad forgot to give her allowance and that she only brought a few dollars with her which was only enough for a one round meal for all of them; this only made both Quistis and Rinoa hit the miser's head.  
  
"Never mind Selphie, Rinoa and I will pay for it." Both of the girls took out there wallets and got two 100 dollar bills out. They gave the $400 to the waiter and left.  
  
A/N: I know, I know nothing 'romantic' yet but there's more to come! Stay tuned.I might update next week! *gasp* I never do those kind of updates! Well I'm not that good of an author but I want at least 5 reviews for this lousy story.anyways guess what the coupling will be! =)  
  
THIS HAS BEEN EDITED!!! Yeah I changed the price as so not to make it too unreal =\ 


End file.
